


浪子燕青之风云会19

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:14:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	浪子燕青之风云会19

第19章   
李师师往他脸上吹了一口气，“那我就将张侍郎的事告诉你那郎君。”  
“张侍郎”三字是燕青的软肋，况且此时那枚要命的玉佩还在他手里攥着。权衡利弊，也只能任凭李师师搓揉捏扁了。  
“姐姐想如何？”燕青笑道，“莫不是要小乙把天上的月亮摘下来吧！”  
李师师抚着他的脸，“那劳什子既不能吃，也不能用，我要它来做什么。”掌下皮肤触感极好，犹如丝缎一般，惹得李师师不住往下，眼看就要探进衣里。  
燕青抓住她手腕，不让她乱动。  
李师师轻轻一笑，“瞧你那模样，难道我能生吞了你么？我不过是想瞧瞧你那身花绣。”  
燕青压根不信，狐疑道：“只是如此？”  
李师师右手被他握住，便伸出左手，食指纤纤勾着他的下巴，调笑道：“小乙若还想做别的事，姐姐乐意之至。”  
燕青放开她，往后又退开了些。暗道：反正那身花绣早就被她瞧了去，再多瞧一次也少不了一块皮肉，无妨。  
便道：“好，姐姐有命，小乙不敢不从。”说完将腰带解开，脱下衣衫，露出半身肌肤来。  
燕青肤色莹润，白皙细腻，那身花绣刺在他身上，倒像是刺在雪地里一般。只见腰上花开正艳，草长犹青，背上雄鹰展翅，厉眸锋爪。当他缓缓转过头来时，一双水漾眼徐徐扫过，竟逼得李师师呼吸一窒。  
片刻之后，她才长出一口气，将手掌覆在他背上。“小乙别动，让姐姐摸一摸。”  
燕青垂下眼眸，任凭李师师摸去。  
上厅行首李师师的手，自然是京城最软的一双手。但此刻她摸在燕青背上，却怕自己的手会弄疼了他。这身花绣实在是她平生见过的最美的一幅图景。花绣美，人更美。  
她抚过雄鹰振飞的羽翼，抚过牡丹怒放的蕊心，渐渐来到他的腰下。那里虚虚拢着一层衣衫，锦绣云叠、罗纱软垂，隐隐能从缝隙中窥见下方的一丝美景。  
燕青抓住她手腕，笑道：“既瞧了花绣，张侍郎的事还请姐姐守口如瓶。”他将玉佩放到李师师手里，“劳烦姐姐将这枚玉佩物归原主。”  
李师师拨开他的手，“小乙算盘打得好精妙，我只答应你不说，你却连烂摊子都丢给我收拾。”她揽住燕青肩膀，将玲珑身躯贴在他背上，柔声道：“幸亏你没去做生意，否则这天下的财富都被你拿去了。”  
燕青身子一震，赶紧推开李师师，“姐姐莫要如此。”他一脸诚恳，“姐姐聪慧美貌，深明大义，小乙敬慕得很。不如待会儿咱们在地上插上三柱清香，天地为证，拜作异性姐弟吧！”  
李师师似笑非笑，“说到聪慧，我万万比不上你。”轻轻一叹，“你是真不明白还是假不明白，你当我真愿意听你叫这一声姐姐？”  
燕青不知该如何接话，一时之间只听到马车轮子压在地上的声响。  
过了一会儿，燕青低低的道：“请姐姐背过身去，待小乙整理好衣衫再跟姐姐说话。”  
李师师一双妙目眨也不眨的盯着他，“小乙堂堂男子，还惧被人瞧么？”  
简直是强词夺理。  
燕青唇角抿紧，正要想个法子激得她不看，忽然马车停了下来。接着车帘一掀，一个人将光亮挡了个严严实实。“怎耽搁了这么久？叫我好等。”  
进来的人正是张清。因两人同行太过扎眼，便听了李师师话先出城等着。谁知左等右等都等不着燕青，他急得五内俱焚，正要冲回城里救人，忽然就瞧见了这辆马车。  
他知道燕青会扮做女儿身，但知道是一回事，亲眼见到又是另一回事。  
况且此时的燕青……衣衫将脱未脱，将那身勾魂摄魄的花绣露了个明明白白。他拢着衣衫，眸中似惊似惧，犹如初入洞房的新妇。  
张清脑中嗡的一声，刹那间竟不知自己身在何地，所来为何了。只想将那撩人的小混蛋狠狠压在地上，在那身雪练似的皮肉上印满属于自己的刻印。  
燕青猛然见到张清，不禁呆了呆，“出城的时候耽搁了些功夫……”他咽了咽唾沫，觉得张清的眼神有些可怕，“你先出去，待我把衣衫整理好。”  
张清纹丝不动，哑着声音道：“花魁娘子，请你下车。”  
李师师撇嘴，“这是我的马车，凭什么听你……”她刚说到一半，张清一双眸子转了过来，她登时不敢作声了。暗道：好女不跟男斗，且让你得意一阵子。  
一掀帘子，没好气的道：“快些，省得仇家追来。”  
帘子重新落了下去，挡住了最后一丝光亮。  
车内很静，落地闻针，燕青听到了急促的呼吸声。  
张清手掌触地，慢慢向他爬来。  
燕青心头剧跳，周身宛如被蛛丝缠住。什么小厮扑，什么天下无双的棍棒，此时他脑中一片空白，什么都想不到了，只知道艰难的撑着手肘慢慢蹭着往后退。  
忽然脚踝被人抓住，燕青毛骨悚然，“放手。”他忽然知道张清要做什么了，正因为知道才更惧怕。“师师姐还在外面。”  
张清的手顺着脚踝慢慢往上，滑过他膝盖，来到大腿内侧。  
燕青身上还穿着裙子，薄薄的软纱拂过肌肤，带起浓浓的羞耻感。  
“容欣。”燕青压着嗓子低吼，“张清，你想干嘛……”尾音猛的升高，要不是立刻咬住下唇，他简直要尖叫出来。  
张清的手已经脱下了他的亵裤，抓住了那根绵软的玉柱。  
“当年你让我穿女裙，说你是我夫君。”张清附在他耳边，吮着他的耳垂，将炙热的气息吹进他的耳孔，“你在我鬓边插了一朵芙蓉花。”他低低的笑，“口中说着诗文赞我美貌，你还记得是什么吗？”  
燕青用力推他，“我不记得了，我什么都不记得了。”  
张清将他压在地上，舔着他优美的下颌线，咬着他的下巴，“不记得没关系，我都帮你记着。”他情热如火，抚弄的动作越来越急切，“你说‘南国有佳人，容华若桃李’，如今我把这句话原封不动的还给你。”  
一颗泪珠顺着燕青的眼角流了下来，“容欣，等……等回去再……”  
张清上下套弄着那根玉柱，拇指玩弄着敏感的铃口，“回去？你等得？看，你已经这么湿了。”  



End file.
